The Molecular and Technology TRANSFER Core will provide Center for Craniofacial Development and Disorders. Investigators with access to modern molecular genetics services including DNA synthesis, DNA sequencing, mutation detection, DNA isolation, cell culture, lymphocyte transformation, cryopreservation, physical mapping regents and specific YAC clones. This core will also assist investigators evaluate technologies developed in their studies for commercial licensing and patentability. The Molecular and Technology Transfer Core will provide reagents and services for the Clinical ore and Projects I, II, V, VI and VII. It will also advise Projects I and II involved in animal models; Projects III and VI concerned with therapeutics for craniosynostosis; Projects V, VI and VII developing DNA diagnostic testing; and Project VIII regarding behavioral and psychological services. This Core will monitor and enhance the ability of the Center to develop potentially marketable products and other effective interventions.